Shopping for clothing that properly fits is a tedious task. Currently, shoppers must go store-to-store to try on several items of clothing in several sizes in order to find clothing that fits to their own personal liking. If a shopper wants to avoid spending time to shop around, a shopper has to bear the expense of buying a piece of clothing then paying extra to have a tailor measure and alter the clothing so that it fits to the shopper's liking. Alternatively, with the increase in online shopping and free shipping, a business may bear the extra expense of shoppers purchasing items and returning them when they do not fit. Even further, a business may incur the expense of shoppers purchasing multiple sizes of the same item, only to return all but the best fitting.
Current clothing sizing methods require an excess of time and expense. The required time and expense is increasingly burdensome if a shopper wants a unique, specified fit for each item of clothing they purchase or want to alter. Additionally, current clothing sizing methods cannot be done individually or in the privacy of one's home.